1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus for generating plasma and processing a substrate using the plasma, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and a baffle structure used in the substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a semiconductor device is manufactured, various processes are performed using plasma. One method of generating plasma is known as an inductive coupling plasma (ICP) method. In the ICP method, radio frequency power is supplied to a coil to generate an electric field in a plasma generating space so that a gas supplied into the plasma generating space is in a plasma state. A substrate processing apparatus using the ICP method may be, for example, an apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1.